


Kiss Me Again, Bill Denbrough

by Eternal_writes



Series: Stenbrough One-Shots [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: BILL IS BI, F/M, I LOVE STAN AND BILL, M/M, STANBROUGH, Stan is gay, enjoy, it's fluff, side reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: “Stan? What would you do if you were...in love?” Eddie asked.“Try and get over it and forget about the stuttering idiot before he crushed whatever dreams I had left,” Stan said, looking at Bill and Beverly, who were kissing each other passionatelyORStan's father finds out he's gay, and he gets kicked out of his house. Bill kisses everything better.





	Kiss Me Again, Bill Denbrough

The whole Losers Club was hanging out at the cliff, the one they jumped off many times to impress each other. Bev kissed Bill softly on the lips and they rest of them wadded into the water. Richie splashed Eddie, and Eddie full on screamed, splashing him back. Stan smirked. “Aye Eddie, your mom sounded just like you when I-”

“Beep beep Richie!” Mike said quickly, shaking his head smiling. Eddie was pouting, and swam over to where Stan was swimming.

“Stan…” Eddie whispered, when he didn’t respond Eddie whispered louder. “Stanley!” Stan jumped. He’d been peacefully watching birds perched high up in the trees.

“What is it Eddie?” Stan asked, staring up at the orange, crimson colored sky. It would be dark soon.

“Stan? What would you do if you were...in love?” Eddie asked. Stan looked over at Bev and Bill.

“Try and get over it and forget about the stuttering idiot before he crushed whatever dreams I had left,” He told Eddie. Ben had been near enough to hear, unlike all the other Losers. He swam over and put a hand on Stan’s shoulder.

“I feel the same way,” Ben told him slowly, looking a bit despaired. “About Bev,” Stan huffed a sigh. Ben gave him a comforting smile.

“If you ever need someone to talk to about...Bill, then you can call me,” Ben said. Stanley nodded, returning Stan’s smile.

“Thanks...I might take you up on that actually,” Stan said before looking at his watch. “I’ve gotta blast, dad’s expecting me,” Stan hurried out of the water and threw on his clothes, and waved at them sadly as he left. He didn’t wave to Bev or Bill, who were too absorbed in each other to notice.  

“His dad is always making him go home,” Eddie said sadly, “He barely gets time to hang out with us anymore,” Richie and Mike both swam over finally, looking after Stan’s retreating form.

“Where’s Stan the Man going?” Richie asked, putting his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Jew church?”

“Mhm,” Ben said.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

It was dark out and Stan’s father was yelling at him again. “You can’t even make it in time!” He shouted, “You’re an embarrassment to this family.” His mother watched, her face carefully devoid of emotion. “What were you _doing_ that was more important than church?” his father asked.

“I was hanging out with Bill and-” Stan began, but his father was yelling again.

“Oh! Again with that Stuttering Bill! He’s not a good influence, he’s embarrassing. A stuttering mess of a boy,” His father shouted. Hot fury boiled inside of him. He grit his teeth and sent a sharp glare to his father.

“Shut up! Just fucking _shut_ up!” Stan snapped, “He’s not a freak-”

“How dare you talk back to me!” His father raged. “You know what? God you’re a freak too with your OCD,” Stan took a step back. Pain pierced his heart. His mother continued to remain emotionless. “Get out of my house, fag.” Stan’s eyes widened. Did he know something Stan didn’t? “I’ve heard the rumors Stanley. Leave,”

“W-what? B-but I have school tomorrow!” He said, but his father didn’t care. He saw it in his eyes.  
“Don’t come back tomorrow, or the day after that. Talk to me Thursday, maybe you can come back then.” Stan pursed his lips together and calmly walked out of the house into the dark night. He sat on the curb and put his face in his hands. He could call Bill, but he didn’t want to make it a big deal. So he called Ben. “Hey Stan, what’s up?”

“I-I need a favor, please.” Stan said thickly, tears were beginning to fall from his eyes.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Ben asked. He could hear other voices, they were probably hanging out at Bill’s house right now, even though it was late. “Hold on guys I need to use the bathroom,” Stan heard shuffling, and then quiet. “Tell me,”

“My dad kicked me out,” Stan said, nearly breaking out into sobs.

“You’re dad kicked you out?! Why?” Ben screeched. He was genuinely concerned for his friend. Stan choked back a sob.

“He was mad that I was late to church because I was hanging out with you guys,” Each word was becoming more difficult. “He called Bill a stuttering freak,” Ben sucked in an offended gasp. “I told him to shut up, and then he called me a freak because of O-OCD, a-a-and he found out I was gay,” Stan said, finally sobbing into the phone, “I have nowhere to go, Ben,”

“I’m picking you up,” Ben said, and the loud chatter returned. “Guys! Could you be serious for one second Richie and stop kissing Eddie? i’m going to pick up Stan,” Everything quieted, so Stan could hear Richie clearly when he spoke.

“Was he kicked out of his house?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna stay at my place tonight,” Ben replied. So much for not being a big deal. “Stan, I’ll be there soon, with Eddie and Rich,” Stan hung up on him and the last of his composer dissipated. He couldn’t stop the tears, or the pain in his chest. He couldn’t even stop them when the car pulled up, and the car doors opened. “Oh god, Stan,” Eddie whispered, “Ben told u everything, it’s gonna be okay,”

Stan was pushed up onto his feet and guided to the car. He couldn’t see clearly, the tears kept falling. “It’s gonna be okay Stan the man,” Richie said, “It’s gonna be ok.” It wasn’t okay. His father wouldn’t allow him back in the house until Thursday, it was Sunday.

Stan tried to take a deep breath, but he felt like he couldn’t get enough air. As Ben pulled into his driveway Richie and Eddie made their exits, hugging Stan before they left. Ben gave him a soft, comforting smile. Ben walked inside his house and threw a blanket and pillow at Stan. He guided him to Ben’s room. “You can sleep on the floor, but it’s not very comfortable,” That was fine with him.

* * *

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

“W-Wuh-what!? You were k-kicked out?” Bill exclaimed, “Why d-didn’t y-y-you call me?” Bill and he were walking home. None of the other Losers could let him stay over. His last resort was Bill.

“Well, I wasn’t thinking, and I saw Ben’s contact first,” Stan told him. “You were probably too busy with Bev, though,”

“W-We broke it off l-last night,” Bill said, “W-why were you kicked o-out?”

“I’m so sorry about Bev,” Stan said softly.

“It was mutual, we both like different people. You can stay the night at my place,” Bill told him, smiling. “Yuh-you didn’t answer m-my question,”

Stan stared down at his wrinkled shirt, the one he’d been wearing since yesterday. He nervously tried to flatten out the wrinkles to no avail. Bill took his hand. “St-Stan?” He couldn’t bare to look him in the eye.

“I can’t, Bill.” Stan murmured softly as Bill opened the door to his house. “I can’t.”

“P-p-please, your my best friend St-Stan,” Bill said, as they both climbed the stairs, “Y-you can trust me me with a-a-a-anything,” They went into his room and he closed the door behind him.

“A-a-a-anything,” He repeated, holding both of his hands. Stan felt a jolt go through him. Bill’s hands were touching his. His heart began to beat too fast.

“My dad called you a stuttering freak, so I told him to shut the fuck up and he yelled at me,” Stan could feel the tears returning. “Then he called me a freak because of my OCD, and then…” He trailed off. Bill’s eyes never left his. “He called me a fag, because I’m gay,”

Bill laughed, Stan’s eyes widened. “Thank god,” Bill said, “because I love you Stanley Uris, and I want you to kiss me,” Before either of them could say a word, their lips were smashed together. It was a sloppy, but gentle kiss. Then they kissed again, and this one was more passionate. “Kiss me again, Bill Denbrough,”

“Gladly,”


End file.
